As is well known, a number of different clerks, at different times, may operate a single point of sale terminal or cash register in a retail or other establishment. For reasons of accountability, it is important that the accounts and the funds of each clerk remain separate from those of other clerks. One way in which this may be done is for each clerk, at the end of his or her shift, to place the contents of the cash till and an associated slip tray which may hold credit card slips, large bills, receipts and the like in a bag which can be stored in a remote location. However, this is an inconvenient arrangement, since the contents of the bag must then be removed, sorted, and replaced in the cash till and slip tray at the beginning of the next shift. Another way in which this may be done is for each clerk, at the end of a shift, to remove the cash till and slip tray which he or she has used from the terminal or register and transport it to a separate safe or other secure facility, so that the clerk coming on duty can place his or her own till in the cash drawer of the terminal or cash register and use it for taking in and maintaining his or her own balance of funds during that working shift.
If the individual tills and slip trays of the various clerks are not each secure against spillage or unauthorized access, it is possible that funds can be lost from an individual till or slip tray or transferred improperly from one till or slip tray to another either by accident or by improper action of some person either when the till and slip tray are being transferred from the point of sale terminal to the safe or during opening and closing of the safe when other tills and slip trays are being placed therein or removed therefom.
It has previously been known to place a lid on a cash till during such removal and storage, which lid may be attached to the till and locked in place to protect its contents. However, the slip tray has not been included in this arrangement, and its contents have been left unprotected.
Accordingly, the provision of means for securing the contents of both a cash till and a slip tray against loss provides a significant advantage in the operation of a business establishment having a plurality of sales clerks in which the cash tills and slip trays must, from time to time, be removed from a point of sale terminal and stored elsewhere.